All The Right Moves
by Evilest Angel
Summary: KATAANG RAIDERS Who knew a little fighting with the one you love could get rid of all your stress?


**All The Right Moves**

They were on opposing sides of the battlefield this time, one on each end. The field itself was entirely made of freshly trimmed green grass, spreading far and wide against the city walls of Ba Sing Sei. There were the occasional stones here and there but mostly grass as far as the eye can see. The one significant element was that they happened to stand where the only pool of water was. A cool breeze whipped Katara's ravishing auburn hair around her muscular yet feminine frame, hugging curve after curve. With just a simple light blue wrap tied around her chest and around her waist like a skirt; she wore as little clothing as possible to allow the best maneuverability for this day.

Katara stared into the eyes of her opponent. Silver pools reflected the memories of what re accounted to the reason why the both were here. One by one; she watched them flash in front of her like a storyboard.

_"Have any of you guys seen Aang around?" Katara asked, walking up to Sokka. He sat next to Toph at the dining room table eating pastry after unhealthy pastry._

_ Too preoccupied with eating his food; Toph answered for him, "Nope. Last time I saw him he was talking to Zuko in the study."_

_ "Mmmph!" Sokka added in, stuffing his face further with crumbs._

_ Katara snatched a clean cloth folded at the end of the table and threw it into Sokka's face. Just barely able to catch it in time, he peered past it into her stern 'parental mode' face, "Stop eating so much food, Sokka, before you blow up! And wipe your mouth off. It's covered in crumbs!" Toph managed to snicker past a closed fist as Katara stomped off in a hurry._

_ It only took her a few minutes to travel from the dining room to the study where she found Zuko sitting beside Mai reading a book together. "Where's Aang?" Katara demanded, not letting anyone get a word in._

_ Zuko looked up from his book and blinked, shrinking back from Katara's hard stare. "He was just here awhile ago."_

_ "You missed him." Mai bluntly threw in, her eyes not even trying to withhold how 'bored' she was sitting there._

_ Katara threw up her arms in frustration, voice booming into a yell, "This isn't funny, guys! I'm tired of chasing Aang around this giant palace." She paced in front of them, waving her hands out in front of her as if it would help get rid of her frustration. "Where he is, now?" _

_ "Try his bedroom? He mentioned something about looking at some scrolls he gathered from the nearby Air Temples." Zuko suggested, pulling on the collar of his robe._

_ Katara made a noise between a half-snort and half-growl. Turning her on heel and a subtle, "Fine." she left the room._

_ Mai and Zuko exchanged confused glances and shrugged in unison. Zuko quietly brought the book up to eye-level again and pointed at something on the page, "So, as I was saying..."_

_ "Oh, stop faking you're reading already, Zuko." Mai huffed, pushing his hands and the book down into his lap. "Just kiss me." He didn't even bother to argue, because, why should he? They weren't reading in the first place, but it sure made a good cover._

_ Aang's room was a small trip past winding halls of endless dark and light red decorations. It made your blood want to crawl out and disappear in the presence of the overindulging color. Her feet moved into the door and one hand pressed to the handle to open it, but a thought shouted in the back of her mind first, "Knock first, dummy!" and she stopped her abrupt entrance. Her opposite hand knocked three times on the door, "Aang, you in there?" She waited. Several seconds elapsed and still nothing, so she knocked again. Again, no sound. "Aang?" she called, giving into temptation and reaching for the door handle. It swung open as soon as she pushed in._

_ "The door wasn't even closed." she thought, stepping inside. His room was bare; even though it was already pretty empty to begin with. Papers scattered across the desk, sheets neatly folded and tidy on the bed, and carpet free of dirt. But no Aang. "Where is he?" she sighed, walking over to the desk. Various parchment papers titled after things about the Air Nomad culture littered the top. From things about food and diet, to clothing, and even random things like toys and 'great ideas for gifts'; he certainly had a collection of papers on the desk._

_ Katara drifted over to the bed. Her hand tenderly touched the satin burgundy sheets and a smile came to her lips when she thought about passionate memories of her lover. "But he's been acting so strange lately." the words reminded her, "He's been avoiding me for the past days and our conversations have been short. Something must be wrong." She turned to leave, footsteps quick and long. But, they paused in the doorway when her eyes glanced back to the bed. _

_**"Katara...I love you." Aang had whispered to her every night before they went to bed, "Don't forget that, okay?"**_

_** "I won't." she would always answer, finger pressed to his soft lips, "And neither do you. I love you, Aang." Her lips replaced her finger and they'd always linger in the moment until night drifted into morning. **_

_"Aang." Katara's mouthed and fled out the door, sprinting down the hall. She needed to know if he was okay, needed to know he was alright. And, most of all, she needed to find him. Hall by hall past her by while she ran. It seemed like only minutes had passed before her feet carried her out into the courtyard. There he stood; a lone tall figure gazing out into the pond in front of him. Bald head reflected the sun, masculine figure hugged by tight orange and yellow robes, and his hands clutching onto a small white flower._

_ She slowly began to walk up to him. "Katara." his voice came out to her suddenly, making her freeze in her spot. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately." _

_ "It's okay." she said, hands moving behind her back, "Aang..." She came up to stand beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"_

_ His eyes turned to look down at her. Soft silver gems that sparkled in the light. "I just..." He began and looked away from her, back towards the flowing pool of water. "Been stressed lately." he finished, squeezing the plant in his hands. Leaves crunched gently against his skin. "That's all."_

_ "Stressed?" Katara asked, feeling that she understood his position as the Avatar probably brought much unneeded tension. _

_ He gingerly nodded and then smiled, "Yeah, but, I been thinking." His left hand came across his chest and rested on the hand she had against his shoulder, "About things I can do to help take my mind off of it."_

_ "What kind of things?" Her hand moved out from under his hand and instead grabbed it, lacing her fingers through his larger ones._

_ A soft, carefree laugh emptied from his mouth and somehow it made her frown with worry. "Well." he began, "All this Avatar stuff sure has been keeping me busy, lately. I hardly spend anytime with you guys. It makes me feel bad. So, I been trying to figure out how I can manage time between you and my duties..."_

_ "Okay." Katara said, tilting her head. "And what did you come up with?"_

_ His hand unlaced from her own. As he turned to face her, so much more taller than her, he opened her hand and faced her palm up. The flower he held in his other hand rested against her smooth skin. "I want you to fight me."_

_ The words smacked across her face and left a big confused expression on it, "What?" She was completely bewildered now. Then again, Aang always did and said the most random things._

_ "Yeah." He closed her hand over the flower and grinned, ear to ear, "Meet me at the Eastern walls of Ba Sing Sei, tonight, okay?"_

_ "Wait-" she started to say, but he took a step back and ran down the other end of the courtyard. He lifted himself off the ground and jumped onto the roof of the balcony and left before she could finish trying to clear up the confusion. "Fight?" _

Once he did leave; she decided to go along with it, however much she was confused. So when she did arrive, she found him dressed in only a pair of loose-fitting orange pants and a red belt. His bare chest left nothing to hide, showing off every detail of his muscles and how much he's grown into his grown adult figure. He didn't say anything, only stretching with a jubilant grin across his face. "_He better explain what's going on._" she told herself, stretching as well. The whole idea left a huge blank imprinted on her mind.

"I won't go easy on you, Katara!" Aang shouted across the distance between them, "But I promise that I won't use water bending. To make it fair."

She nodded, "Fine. If that's what you want, I won't hold back." Her feet spread wide with her arms held out in front of her. "I'm ready."

"Good..." he laughed and pulled his arms back towards his chest, "Because here I come!" Pushing his arms out; he jumped forward and the ground rumbled in front of him. As if something was burrowing beneath the soil, it charged forward towards Katara. His hands lowered and he swiped his feet to the side, pulling in his hands. The Earth followed his silent orders and exploded within a few feet of her, rocks tumbling towards her stomach.

She backed away and leaped to the side, narrowly dodging the flurry of rocks. With quick movements of her hands, she pulled the water beside her like she would a rope and twirled it around her waist. A long thick trail of water flowed in obedience to her hand movements. Spinning it around her body once, she jumped forward and released it like a long whip held with two hands. It smacked the ground in front of Aang as he jumped away effortlessly.

He hung in the air just long enough to twist his hands around him, blasting fire from his fists and at Katara below. A wave of water crashed into the stream of fire and steam hissed around her in a cloud of cover. Aang dropped to the ground and readied his next stance, hands in front of him. Charging out moments later, Katara came head on towards Aang with arms surrounded in liquid tendrils that whipped to either side of him. Jumping left then right, and narrowly missing the debris flying out from impact, Aang pulled up the ground with one hand and sent dirt, rocks, and grass scattering in all directions like a wall of protection.

Water flooded the space that separated her and Aang and soaked him in the process. "Hey!" he said, standing there dripping from head to toe, "You got me soaked!"

"That's not all I'm going to do!" Katara laughed, pulling the used water out of the wet ground and whipping it in Aang's direction. Quickly, he pulled two pillars of rock on either side of him and split the distance he shared with her, crossing them like an X in front of him. Water splashed around the rocks and missed him. A swift spin kick to the center of the rocks sent out a cut out of rock at Katara. She leaned back, showing off her flexibility. The rock passed just inches from her chest and allowed her enough time to snap back up and fling frozen icicles straight through the hole.

Aang jumped with surprise, his body instantly dropping to the ground and letting the ice shoot overhead. Peeking through the hole in the rock, he pushed his fist right through the hole and let loose a stream of fire. Katara countered with a wave of water that formed a shield between her and the fire. Steam hissed with impact and lightly gave her temporary cover. It was Aang's turn to take advantage of the cover and charge forward, diving around his rock defense and appearing right beside her out of the steam cloud. His hands out, he pulled them in and twisted his wrists as he pranced right by Katara's stunned face. A blast of powerful air pushed her backwards and sent her crashing into the pool of water nearby.

"Now who's soaked?" Aang laughed, grinning from ear to ear. Katara stood up out of the water and brushed down her skirt, smirking.

"It's not over yet!" her strong voice shouted out. Her hands moved back behind her as her upper body leaned forward like invisible restraints were holding her back. Pulling forward, her hands whipped out in front of her and a giant wave rose high above her head. It split over her body and came crashing down into the ground around the pool. Not only did water fly, but the ground exploded outward. Aang reacted fast, grabbing at the air around him and bringing it close into a powerful vortex of rushing wind. Water and Earth alike beat and pounded at his defense but fell around him and was unable to penetrate the strong currents.

The air around him evaporated away as soon as his hands fell down. Katara snickered and twirled her hands above her head. Water began to circle around her feet like a whirlpool, twisting and turning and starting to spiral up around her body like its own vortex of water. Faster and faster it went until she was entirely engulfed by the water. Aang watched with amazement at the outstanding Water bending prowess of his wife right before him. Hands lowering slightly, Katara spread her fingers wide out in front of her face and began whipping her arms in all directions. First, one tentacle of water whipped out, from the vortex still flowing around her, at Aang and he jumped out of the way, then another and another would follow. He had over 4 tentacles smacking around him as he dodged, spun, and dove out of the range of whacking water whips.

Rolling low under the swing of one whip, he pulled the ground around him and threw rock after rock in Katara's direction. The rocks were easily smacked away with the whips. Thinking fast, Aang dug his hands into the ground and ripped it up right in front of him. A flurry of rocks flew at her and again she blocked it with her water. Some rocks flew past the span of the arms and zipped through her defense. A small 'eep' echoed out the top of her vortex from Katara getting hit by one rock. Distracted by rocks penetrating the water and now hitting her, Aang jumped high into the air and hovered above Katara's head.

"Surprise!" he shouted down at her and dropped, grabbing her in a hug as he fell. The water vortex collapsed in a huge splash around them and pushed water over the sides of the pool. Aang lay over Katara in the shallow water and couldn't sustain his laughter, holding her pinned down. "Gotcha." he said with a cheeky, goofy grin.

Katara's entire face filled up with a deep reddish blush, "Aang!" she pleaded, pulling against his arms, "Get off me!" her warning pushing past her suppressed giggles. Aang started to lean down to kiss her, purring past his laughter. Her eyes fell on his mouth and she snickered, "This isn't over!" Her fingers flexed and her hand clenched. The water stirred quickly and bubbled underneath them. Out of nowhere, the water erupted in a massive wave around her body and propelled Aang's body into the air.

He jolted in surprise when he was sent flying and managed to pull himself into a back flip. He saved his fall with a light bubble of air acting as a cushion. Aang bounced off the dome of air and back up. Torso twisting to look back at Katara, his palms pressed together at the base of his hands. A ball of air pulled itself together in between his hands and fired one after the other like bullets. Katara followed his attack with her own balls of water, solidifying them together into ice and chucking them at each air ball. Warm air shattered the ice balls with each impact. "I can play ball, too!" she laughed, stepping out of the water while Aang found his place back on the ground.

"Good." he smirked, smoothing down his pants, "Because you definitely know how to handle them right!"

"AANG." shrieked Katara, blushing furiously. She totally took that the wrong way. He laughed so loud that the sound of a wave crashing down in his spot couldn't cover it. Aang formed his typical and favored move of all, the Air Scooter, right in front of him and escaped the wave of water Katara dropped down. He zoomed around the now large puddle of water and thrust out his left hand to the side, leaning over so his hand was just inches from the ground. The Earth quaked around Katara and she nearly fell over unbalanced from the shaking. A cocoon of rock tore from the ground around her and imprisoned her inside.

"See if you can get out of that!" Aang called, dropping his feet to the ground and folding his arms in front of his bare chest.

The sudden shock of the rock coming out of nowhere caught her off guard. "Stay calm." she said, taking a deep breath. There was still water pooled under her feet. She still had a weapon. Her hands flew up and the water followed, freezing itself completely over the inner walls. With one strong push of both her hands; the rock structure crumbled away as ice consumed it. She drove her hands down, palms facing flat, and ice shot down out all around her. It seemed like the world surrounding Katara was glittering with snow and sparkles.

Aang saw the way the air glittered and his eyes widened with awe. It only illuminated her beauty even further. "Wow." He stood there staring in a daze when Katara noticed that he wasn't moving.

"Aang?" she asked, confused. "Something wrong?" She turned to him, tilting her head with concern.

Her voice snapped him out of his daze. "Uhhh..." he laughed and walked over to her, hand rubbing the back of his head, "Nope! Just spaced out a little, that's all. Cause you're so beautiful and all..."

Katara laughed and pushed Aang in the chest, "Oh stop it..." A smile came to her lips. "I guess the fight is over, isn't it?"

"Yeah, guess so." He smiled back, "I can't beat your water."

She started to walk away from him, grinning to herself, "Nope, you can't!"

"Hey." he complained, running after her, "Can't you at least give me a little credit? I'm not that bad!"

She stopped as his hand touched her shoulder, "Well, you are the Avatar and all."

"Yup." he agreed. He turned Katara around to face him as he looked down at her. "But being the Avatar will never compare to the being the greatest water bender there is."

Katara touched her fingers to Aang's lips and purred, "No...I guess not...But I still love you." Their lips touched softly in a warm kiss, one that flooded through her entire body and sent her nerves tingling with the heat. His arms slowly en coiled around her soaked frame and held her tightly to his own wet one. Everything went quiet for a moment, eyes closed, lips pressed, and bodies embracing.

Abruptly, Katara pulled away from the kiss and her expression hardened into her usual 'motherly' one. "Wait!" She said, finger poking him hard in the chest, "What happened to you being stressed?"

"That's in the past now." Aang sighed, holding her up against him and just smiling with a satisfied grin, "You're here with me and that is all that matters." He pulled her chin to look at him, kissing her nose gently. It made her face soften and eyes glow in the sun.

Her arms spread wide and encircled his neck as she leaned in close to his face. The warmth of his breath brushed her face and she closed her eyes, "Good. But," she paused, opening her eyes, "Whenever you're stressed again, let me know. I can kick your butt as many times as you need."

"I love you, too." Aang laughed and their kiss took them far into the reaches of the sunset and beyond. And it was true, all he needed in the end was Katara and the stress felt like a feather blowing in the breeze. Higher and higher into the sky, until it was so far away you could no longer see it's feathery form reaching out for something to grab hold of. It would never catch anything.


End file.
